


Wanderlust

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burns, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, POV Stiles, Sassy Peter, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: The mess with the Ghost Riders is over with and Stiles decides to visit Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a 22 page history paper to write but my steter feels took over instead.

Stiles stood in the living room of Peter’s apartment feeling more uncomfortable than he had ever felt. It has been two days since he got out of the train station from hell and the pack had taken down the Ghost Riders. He had spent the days trying to get adjusted back to life. Spending time with His dad and Scott. He was still grappling with the whole mom situation, having so many emotions about the fact that while he was in the forgotten zone, she was alive. Whenever he came back through things returned to normal.

  
Still, he needed to talk to Peter. Malia had filled him on how came through the portal badly burnt but able to give them the keys to contact Stiles. It felt right to at least check in on the wolf. He just didn't know what exactly he’d say when he got to the apartment complex which is why there was now an awkward silence between the two.

  
Peter had seen better days. Instead of his impeccable outfits he was in sweatpants and a faded Nirvana t-shirt. His hair was slightly disbelieved. The burns seemed to have healed for the most part but there was still some on his face and arms, if it weren't for werewolf healing and Scott and Malia’s help Stiles didn't think he would've made it through alive a third time.

  
“Is there a reason you're here?” Peter broke the silence. There was a sneer to his voice that reminded Stiles of their easy snarky banter.

  
“I thought you were going to get away from Beacon Hills?” Stiles replied.

  
Peter looked a little exasperated as he sat down on black leather couch. “I was going to but I was little worse for wear as you may have noticed. I decided to get back on my feet first then get out of here.”

  
“So, you're really going to leave? Where are you going?”

  
Peter smirked. “Don't worry, Stiles. I won't be here much longer. You won't have to foil anymore of my dastardly plans.”

  
Stiles rolled his eyes and took a seat in the chair next to the couch. “As if you've been such a big threat compared to have the crap we’ve been dealt. Nogitsune? Ghost Riders? Dread Doctors? All worse than you.”

  
“Dread Doctors?”

  
Stiles shrugged. “You missed some things while in Eichen. Not much, honestly besides this little shit named Theo who was like you but more of a dick.”

  
“Not possible.” Peter replied looking smug.

  
“You would be defensive over having competition for ‘world’s biggest douchebag award’”. Stiles said sounding completely done with the conversation but actually enjoying it.

  
“Again, why are you here? Just to be an annoyance?” Peter said with amusement in his voice.

  
Stiles picked invisible lint off the red hoodie he was wearing. “I wanted to say thanks for going through the portal and getting the keys to Malia and Scott. I know you intended it to be just your own self preservation or whatever, and you didn't plan on landing in the woods burned like toast, but you also helped me out in the train station so thanks. You may not be as awful as you seem.”

  
There was a few seconds of silence. Stiles reconsidering ever coming here and saying what he said. He should've just stayed home and played video games or something.

  
“I'm glad to see my efforts have finally been appreciated.” Peter replied with a grin. The burns on his face distorting it a little.

  
“You're going to be unbearable about this, aren't you?”

  
“I just wish I would've recorded it. Do you think you could repeat everything you said again?”

  
Stiles groaned and leaned back in the chair. “Yeah, you are going to be unbeatable about this.”

  
Peter shook his head, looking more serious now. “Only for two more weeks. Then I'm out of here. Derek has left, Cora is in South America. Malia doesn't really care, and the feeling is mutual. There isn't much for me here and if from going from Eichen straight to Ghost Rider he'll taught me anything it is that Beacon Hills is too much for me.”

  
“Completely understandable, dude.” It was actually some feelings Stiles was dealing with too. Before all the Ghost Rider stuff he was fearing graduation, but now he couldn't wait for it. “Where are you going to go?”

  
“I think I might just travel around the country. There are some places I haven't gotten to, especially on the east coast. Maybe take a trip to Europe. I always wanted to do the backpacking thing.”

  
Stiles laughed. “I would've taken you for living it up in five star hotels.”

  
“I can do both. I just like the spontaneity that is associated with backpacking.” He then gave Stiles a strange look. “You got anxious all of a sudden, it's bothersome. What's going on?”

  
Stiles felt caught. Stupid werewolves and their werewolf senses. Why couldn’t they just stick to the super strength. “Nothing.”

  
“Seriously? Lying? It does not work with werewolves.”

  
Stiles sighed. This was not how he wanted it to go. “I was going to see if I could come with you. I have some money saved up. I'm graduating high school soon but I don't have the grades for college yet. I just can't be in this town anymore. The Ghost Riders were the last straw.”

  
“What about Scott? You're dad?”

  
“I think they'll understand. Especially dad. Maybe not the going with you part, but the need to get out of this town part I think they’ll get it. So what do you say?”

  
“I guess having a cute travel companion wouldn't be terrible.” Peter smirked and Stiles’ heart jumped at the word ‘cute’.

  
This trip might be more of a threat than any monster in Beacon Hills.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
